His Father's Son
by goldengreaser
Summary: Darrel Curtis loved those boys and Darry was after all hios father's son.


**This fic is dedicated in loving memory of Patrick Swayze. From all your fans here at you will be missed. You gave brought Darry to life for us and we are forever grateful. **

Darrel Curtis loved his family there was no doubt what so ever about that. He believed his wife to be the most beautiful creature to walk the planet. Nothing pleased him more then to have her lay her head against his chest. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. He loved her cooking; and he loved to dance with her. Even if there was no sound coming from the radio he loved to hold her and sway.

Darrel adored his sons. He loved being a father. There was no greater high. The day he first held each of his boys brought new thrills to his eyes. He could remember each birth so clearly. Darry gave an awful yell. That boy had lungs. The kid had spunk. He was his father's son. Soda and Soda. he yammered just loudly but that kid didn't stop. Soda was always boisterous. And Pony…..

Darrel knew how lucky he was to have his youngest son. It had been a difficult birth, nearly taking both his wife and son in the process. Pony had been so small. He didn't even cry. But when he got home, he was the fussiest baby anyone had ever seen. Darrel was sure his son would never get over that colic.

As the boys got older Darrel could only love him more. They amazed him. Darry was the most stubborn little boy Darrel ever met. He would never let anyone help him. Darry had to do everything for himself. And he was forever getting scrapes and bruises playing outside for all hours.

Little Soda. He made Darrel laugh. Darrel grew to realize how much his name fit the boy. Soda was the happiest, most energetic boy Darrel had ever met. The term bouncing off the walls was quite literally applicable to the little guy.

And Pony. Darrel found as he got older, his youngest son was hard to understand. He wanted to be just like his brothers and romped around with them. He was a tough little guy, but Pony was sensitive. He spent a good deal of his time reading or drawing. His head was always in the clouds. Even though Darrel did not understand it, he loved that about his son.

As the boys got even older Darrel began to hope for a future for them. He loved his boys dearly and he wanted to give them what he could. But Darrel knew there was far more to their futures and he could almost see it.

Darry would be a business man. He had a mind for numbers, that boy. He was steady and hard working, his father's son. But Darry was also very proud of his muscles. Darrel knew he wouldn't want to stay inside all day. Darrel was sure perhaps the boy would own a construction company. He could be the big boss and still get his hands dirty.

Soda, well he wasn't as easy. Soda had this way with animals. He was forever bringing home and feeding strays. Darrel had never seen his middle son happier then the summer he worked at a ranch. Soda could be happy as a vet. But of course there was the school thing. Soda had never made very good grades/. Darrel himself had struggled. But Soda really, really tried. His son was convinced he was dumb. It pained Darrel that he would probably one day drop out but there was nothing he could do. Soda wound end up working with cars, perhaps with Steve. He would be happy, Darrel knew. But not as happy as he would have been with animals, Darrel always though.

Pony, his little squirt, was harder still to pin; but Darrel could. Pony was so smart, Darrel often joked he got it from Maggie. But he truly believed he must have. Pony had skipped a grade, Pony made As. Ponyboy was special; and Darrel wanted everything for his son. Pony would be a doctor or lawyer or maybe a writer. Pony would help people. Because, Darrel thought with a smile, Pony was a kind hearted person. He loved that about his son.

Yes it was true Darrel Shayne Curtis Senior loved his family. And in his dying moments he ached at the thought of leaving them. He ached at never seeing Darry see his dream of college; never seeing the younger boys graduate or teaching Pony to drive and shave. He ached at never seeing them married or holding his grandchildren. Darrel retched at the thought of never again hearing their laughter or having another football game. But he had his Maggie and he knew in the end things would be okay because Darrel had done right by his boys.

* * * * *

_When I grow Up_

_Darry S. Curtis Age 7_

_Mz Meldoy's Class_

_When I grow up I wanna be big a strong like daddy. Daddy's the bestest ever. He makes strong roofs and other cool stuff like that. He can lift me and Soda up real high. Mommy says he looks good and I look like him. She says I'll get girls one day. But girls of cooties and that's yucky. She says I'll think different. I don't l know, maybe if its Liza cahz she pretty. _

_I also wanna to have a farm. Cahz me and daddy can feed cows and hove horses. My brother Soda likes horses and Pony I think. Pony gots ta luv dem. _

_I also wanna play football like Mike Morolla an accounta he's the best ever, I think. I luv football lots and lots. _

_I also wanna be rich so I can gets mommy a house and lots of dresses. My mommy is da prettest and needs thum. _

_That's what I want to be._

Darry smiled softly as he traced the mismatched words and odd lettering. He laughed at the misspellings and mistakes. No way he would be so childish now. He sighed. What dreams he had, what plans. They seemed so juvenile now a days. Things were so much more complicated now, especially with his brothers.

Darry loved his brothers. He really did. But sometimes he wondered if keeping them had been the right thing to do. His parents death had left him devastated. The thought of losing his brothers had been to hard. He had to keep them and he did.

But things were far from perfect. Being a parent was twice as difficult as being a brother. Brothers were advice givers, showed you ways to get in to trouble. He had to be the parent. There were bills and punishments. He had to uphold the rules instead of breaking them. He had to be the bad guy. He had to work harder than ever before. He had to make sure the house was clean and his brothers were doing what they were supposed to. If he didn't get an ulcer soon he would be dead shocked.

Then of course there were the relationships with his brothers. He was okay with Soda. They hardly fought. If anything Soda was a partner He helped with the bills and with Pony. Pony….

They used to get along just fine. In fact Darry actually had enjoyed Pony's company. He was a quiet kid. Quiet kids were nice. But now…, it seemed all they did was fight. They could not see eye to eye and Pony worried him.

It was bad enough Pony was entering the moody teenager phase but he was also sensitive to begin with. It didn't help matters that Pony attracted trouble like Soda did girls. It just seemed to follow him everywhere. So Darry became worried. And being worried made him stressed. Stress made Darry mean and he knew it. So it seemed he and Pony were doomed to fight forever.

Sometimes Darry wondered if he was doing the right thing….

* * * * * *

Darrel Curtis could not be prouder of his eldest son. Watching from above he was so full of pride. Darry was struggling but Darry was trying. He really was doing write by his father's boys. He was a good brother, a good guardian. Darrel only wish his son could see this.

In the end Darrel was proud of his son, not because he was a good parent but because he was attempting to be. He was proud not because Darry worked hard but because he loved his brothers enough to do the work. But then again Darry was after all his father's son.

**I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_**.**


End file.
